


Filling Out The Rest

by undercoverbastard



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Build up, Chub, Chub fic, Chubby Kink, Chubby Newt, F/M, Fat Character, Feeding, In the Maze, Newt still has a fucked leg, Please Help Me Tag This, Slow Burn, Sort Of, The Maze Runner Spoilers, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, because i hate rushing plots usually, fat kink, i'm so bad at tagging stuff, it adds to the plot you'll see, just go with it, so expect like 10 chapters of build up, this is probably gonna be a slow burn?, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverbastard/pseuds/undercoverbastard
Summary: College brings changes. Your classes are different. Your routine is a mess. You now live in a dorm. And through all these changes, you expect some things to be the same.For example, your best friend for the past five years is still your best friend. Your passing interest in religions is still how you plan on fulfilling your humanities requirement. And Newt is still Newt. At least, he was supposed to be. So what if the past two years gave the tall, lanky boy down the street a few extra pounds? A pound or two or a few dozen doesn't just change a person overnight. But, in actuality, the last two years gave Newt more than a few pounds.Between Newt's passive attitude, your new admiration for his newly acquired form, and the onslaught of terribly wonderful mental images you now have, things are beginning to get a bit hazy. You've got an old friend you need to reconnect with and an attraction to sort out, the two problems overlapping much more than you would like them to.But hey, at least you still have your religious studies course to help keep you distracted.





	1. College Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a draft and i dunno if we're even going to keep it, so just hang in there for now i guess

A short, loud ringing brought you back to reality. Straightening your posture you glanced around before moving to pack up your materials. It was only the second day of class but already your professor was talking about semester projects. You would have never guessed that a humanities course would involve so many projects. You decided to take a course focused on religions, a topic that you had never felt too involved in personally but found interesting nonetheless. If you have to take three humanities courses you may as well take something that interests you at least. Anything besides pottery.

"Don't forget to check the forum tonight! I will be posting who your partner is for the semester," your professor called to your class as they moved to leave the room. A few people groaned, already knowing that they'd much rather work alone on these projects (or not do them at all). You shrugged to yourself a bit, deciding it could be worse. Glade University had a few off requirements for graduation that other schools didn't have, but other schools also didn't have the same financial support or the largest employment agencies. All in all, you didn't think taking a few extra courses was much to complain about when you were able to get an almost full ride from the school itself.

Exiting the classroom, you jotted down a reminder to yourself to check the forum for Religious Interconnections later that night. The sooner you found out who your partner was the sooner you'd be able to claim a topic for the first quarter of the semester. You had your eye on a particular set of topics and would prefer to not have to dig through the scraps next week. Tucking away your pen, you continued down the hall and out the doors so you could find your second and final class of the day.

 

. . .

 

A slow sigh escaped your lips as you leaned your back against the door after closing it. You weren't exactly tired, but being in class for the past 4 hours and having to interact with so many new people was still draining. Dropping your keys into a small bowl at your desk, you began kicking off your shoes and sliding off your backpack. At least you were home now. Well, kind of home. Your dorm was still better than anyplace else on campus but still not as good as your actual home. Close enough, though.

"Someone looks tired," came a voice to your left. You glanced over to the other side of the room to see Lizzy laying on her bed, propped up on her elbows and a book in front of her. She moved to a sitting position, put her book away, and patted the spot next to her. You smiled at her and happily obliged, moving to join her. You took the spot at the foot of her bed, pulling your legs up to curl underneath yourself as you got settled in your spot.

"How was your second day at Glade U?" Lizzy asked, a wide smile taking over her face. Lizzy wasn't any older than you, in fact, she was a couple of months younger than you, but she had more experience with this campus than anyone else in your year. She already knew which professors to avoid and what schedules were best. You were glad you had her, otherwise, you would have been taking three different 8 am courses on three different days of the week with some of the campus's worst teachers. Planning things out was never a strong suit of yours.

"It was... a day," you said, causing Lizzy to giggle a bit. "'How about you?" Lizzyhummed happily as the question got turned back around to her. She always had some sort of good news to share or something exciting to tell you about. "Well, actually... We have plans tonight," she said matter of factly. At this, you sat up a bit more, the fog in your brain clearing immediately. 

"We?"

"Yes, we. We are-"

"But I don't wanna," you whined, leaning back against the frame of Lizzy'sbed. Your plans for the night included pajamas, hot tea, and probably a book or a YouTube binge. It definitely did not include leaving your bed or your desk.

"Y/N, it'll be fun!" Lizzy insisted, her hands now resting on your knees as she leaned forward, a slight pout on her lips. You crossed your arms over your chest and narrowed your eyes, silently telling her to explain what it was that she had signed you both up for.

"Neither of us have classes for the next couple of days and I figured it would be a good time to meet everyone!" she explained, though the explanation itself only left you with more questions.

"And who, exactly, is everyone?" you pried, your shoulders slumping slightly. 

"Newt and Thomas and their new friends. I've met a few of them and I think you'll really like them! Especially Harriet," she supplied, a broad grin erasing her previous pout. "It's just going to be at Alby's house, and he lived right around the corner. It's not even a five-minute walk, promise."

After a minute of silence, you let out a sharp huff of air through your nose and moved to stand up. It was already 5 o'clock by now and you presumed that it wouldn't be long until you were all expected to meet up. Lizzy just let out a small, happy laugh as she moved to stand with you. You both pulled your shoes and jackets back on. Lizzy leaned into your closet and pulled out a bag, throwing it over her shoulder before you walked out. Leaving the comfort of your dorm you headed down the hallway and outside the two large doors. Even though you were a bit sad to leave your night of binge-watching and cozy pajamas, you were actually excited to see some of your old friends. And if that wasn't a good enough bribe then Lizzy's promise of free food helped get you moving a bit faster down the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably going to be edited later but who knows when later is?


	2. Notice Anything Different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reads this who has actually read the books or watched the movies then just know that I am so very loosely incorporating their personalities into this. I honestly only have experience writing in this fandom and didn't know what other platform to write this fic on/for so... I just went with what I know. But yea, don't try and line the character's personalities up too much. Same for the plot incorporation. This fic is... definitely not too closely aligned to the series in those ways.

6 minutes. It took 6 minutes to walk from your dorm room to get to Alby's house. You made sure to say this aloud, citing Lizzy's claim of "less than 5 minutes" from earlier. It genuinely didn't matter or make a difference, you knew that, but you still wanted a reason to whine to her. Lizzy just rolled her eyes, a playful smirk taking over for her usual wide grin.

"Shut up, Y/N," she laughed, nudging her shoulder against yours. "You're going to have fun."

With that, Lizzy raised her fist to the door and knocked three times, sharp and quick. You waited not even a minute before the door was opened, a tall Asian boy stood in the doorway, eyebrow quirked as he looked between the two of you. His eyes settled on Lizzy quickly and a wide grin broke out across his face as the recognition clicked. He must be one of her brother's friends, you concluded.

"Lizzy," the boy grinned, pulling her into a one-armed hug, the two laughing as they squeezed one another. You watched them as the pulled back, the boy's eyes now falling onto you. His lips were pulled back into a half smile, it was lazy but inviting. "Sorry, don't think I have the pleasure of knowing your name," he said, offering his hand out towards you, "but I can offer you mine. Minho."

"Y/N."

"Well, come in then, Y/N. You two are just in time," Minho said, a grin now taking over his face. You could already see who he and Lizzy get along - between the two of them, the smiling never ended. You smiled and followed behind Lizzy as the pair walked inside. A pile of shoes sat by the front door, coats and jackets were strewn over a couple of hooks and a few were piled on top of a tall, thin stool. Both you and Lizzy followed along, removing your shoes and jackets, discarding them wherever you could find space.

"I'm going to go drop this in the kitchen. Go and try to find Newt or Thomas," Lizzy whispered in your ear, walking off in the direction of what you presumed was the kitchen. You nodded, despite no one seeing you, and you walked the few short steps out of the hallway and into a wide open living room. The room wasn't packed, but there was a decent number of people. Most of them were boys around your age and older, you spotted a couple of other girls but very few. Your eyes kept scanning, looking for at least one familiar face.

No luck.

"Looking for someone?" came a teasing voice. Startled, you whipped your head to your right, seeing who the culprit was. In front of you stood the towering, brown-haired boy whom you had lived next to for six years. A giant smile spread across your face as you quickly wrapped your arms around Thomas's waist, leaning into the familiar embrace. "Asshole," you muttered as you squeezed him in a hug.

The vibrations from his laughter caused you to pull back and look back up at him. At a second glance, you took note that not much had changed with Thomas in the past two years since you last saw one another. Same haircut, same bright brown eyes, same toothy grin. He grew a couple of inches and had filled out with muscle, but that wasn't too much of a change. You knew Thomas had gotten into Glade U on a sports scholarship, so his gaining more muscle was to be expected.

"Same old, Thomas," you grinned, your hand going up to run your fingers through his hair, fixing some of the unruly locks. "How's college life been treating you?"

The next five or so minutes were spent focused solely on Thomas. He began to tell you about his overall experience in college, but quickly got distracted. Instead, you were currently listening as he very animatedly told you about how Minho had to spend three days in the hospital last semester because he somehow tripped over a porcupine while out for a run. "In case you were wondering, people really don't like when you trip over their pet porcupines and call them a little bastard," Thomas said matter-of-factly, a nod accompanying the sentiment. You were laughing and content on just listening as he told you more stories and tidbits about life the past couple of years.

"Ah, found our Tommy Boy, I see."

Lizzy cut into your conversation, an offering of cookies accompanying her presence. You happily began eating the offered food as you watched Lizzy and Thomas interact, a new story about Thomas's stupidity. Lizzy and Thomas always bickered lightly and became very animated with one another. It was enjoyable for you to lean back and watch the two talk about whatever came to either's mind. 

Suddenly, Lizzy stopped talking to Thomas and turned to you, her head cocked slightly to the side. "Wait, have you seen Newt yet?" she asked, her head now twisting around to look for her older brother. She went on her tiptoes as if being an extra inch taller would help her find the lanky, six foot tall suddenly. You joined her, nonetheless, searching briefly for him. You came up empty-handed.

"No, haven't seen him since we got here. Pretty hard to miss that jumble of limbs," you teased, turning your attention back to Lizzy. Thomas quirked a small smile as if he knew something you didn't - was in on some joke. You looked at him quizzically for a minute, but before you could ask him what he had up his sleeve, Lizzy elbowed you in the arm, grabbing your attention again. "Oh wait, I see him! Come on, you haven't seen each other in ages!"

With that, you were tagging along behind Lizzy, winding your way between a few extra people in the house. Lizzy's grip on your wrist was gentle but still firm, guiding you out of the living room and across the kitchen into what appeared to be the dining room. How she was able to see through the small group of people blocking the entryway and around the kitchen counters were beyond you.

Abruptly, the two of you stopped behind a boy sitting in one of the dining room chairs. You were about to scold Lizzy, telling her she dragged you over to a complete stranger, but then the boy was turning around and you would have noticed that quirky smile a mile away.

Sitting before you were Newt Sangster. His eyes widened as he took you in, his eyes dropping down to your feet and up to your eyes again, taking you all in. A light shade of pink seemed to grace his features momentarily, but it was quickly wiped away as a more neutral expression took over his features. He moved to stand up and that's when you got to properly take all of him in. Giving a slow once over, you noticed that he had changed a bit more than Thomas had.

"Y/N. I haven't seen you in years," he said, a polite smile accompanying the greeting. After a couple of still seconds, you both leaned in, pulling one another into a hug. You were once able to wrap your arms all the way around Newt and be able to touch your own shoulders again. He used to be a scrawny, lanky bean pole. Now, your arms wrapped around him and you were able to touch your forearms on either side. He had filled out considerably. 

Gone was the scrawny boy from down the street. Now his long legs were accompanied by plush thighs that held up an equally plush stomach that sat with a little roundness to it. He hadn't gained that much weight, it wasn't as if he had gone from 0 to 100, but he had definitely gained weight. You felt his arms around you and couldn't help but melt into them a little more than usual. His arms still had the muscle in them they always had, but now they were accompanied by twice the amount of padding. You felt like you could melt into his embrace.

Eventually, though, he pulled back. You couldn't help but let a small frown come across your face as his arms dropped and he stepped back. The warmth and softness he brought with his hug was now gone, and you couldn't help but miss the feeling of it against you. Looking up at him, you noticed his face now mirrored your own, except his frown was a bit more severe. Shaking your head a bit, you smiled up at him, bouncing slightly on the balls of your feet.

"It's been a long time," you said, looking at him and smiling wider. His frown was now just a small, denting curve on his lips. But he still looked displeased. You weren't sure if it was because of how long you hugged him or if it was just because of you in general. Either or made you feel bad. "Let's join the party now!" Lizzy suddenly exclaimed her hand back on your wrist and the other finding Newt's wrist. It was going to be a long night, you concluded.

. . .

Three hours later and you had finally met everyone there. Thomas, Newt, and Lizzy were all well known to you, but over the course of the night, you were able to meet Minho, Gally, Alby, Fry, Winston, Harriet, Teresa, and Brenda. It was mostly just you, Lizzy, Thomas, Newt, Brenda, and Minho conversing. The others came and went. Even between the six of you, it was a fairly calm energy. Newt was quiet as he sat next to you, Minho and Thomas spent the majority of the night exchanging stories about how they injured themselves or one another, and Lizzy and Brenda kept talking to one another and you. Brenda was really nice and you learned that you had the same teacher and schedule for chemistry. You both already agreed that you'd be lab partners for the years, which was one less class you had to worry about socially.

Throughout the night, everyone came and went to get food. Lizzy wasn't kidding when she promised you food. Hamburgers, mac and cheese, chips, pretzels, trail mix, cookies, fruit - the kitchen counters were filled with various foods and snacks. Plenty of it got eaten, you yourself grabbing a couple of plates of various snacks throughout the course of the night. You noticed, though, that Newt never made a move to get food.

Frowning slightly, you got up to go to the kitchen. You thought back to your 8th grade movie nights with Lizzy. Newt would always come in and steal your snacks, only leaving after Lizzy beat him with one of her pillows for a few minutes. You tried to remember the different snacks and foods he would go after to try and pick out his favorites. Tilting your head side to side you contemplated your choices for a second. Soon, you were walking back into the living room with a plate filled with various different snacks.

You set the food down on the table in front of you, leaning forward to pick at a few pieces of fruit and a chip or two. After about five minutes, you leaned to your left and up towards Newt. "Newt," you whispered quietly, "I got too much food on my last round and I can't finish it all. Do you want any? I don't want it to go to waste..."

You let your sentence trail off, leaning back as you did so. Newt turned to look at you, his eyebrows knit together as he looked down at you as if he were going to question you. You sheepishly looked at the plate of food in front of you before grabbing it. Looking back up towards him you pushed it towards him a bit, offering it to him again. This time, Newt took the bait. He tentatively picked up the fork, slowly taking a couple of bites. You decided to look away, both so he wouldn't feel as awkward but also because you had started to feel a bit weird while watching him eat. 

Clearing your throat quietly, you leaned forward, rejoining the conversation. Not too long ago one of the boys had brought out some board game. It was a twist on the old two lies one truth game. You decided not to actually join the game, but did start adding your own thoughts. You agreed that it was completely plausible that Minho had been mistaken for a stripper before, which got a few interesting responses from both Minho and Thomas.

Laughing, you leaned back after a few rounds, deciding to go back to your viewing of the game. Your eyes drift to the side to look at Newt. He had just about finished off the plate of food and you were already debating on either offering to get him more or just going straight to the kitchen to fix him another plate. You were still eyeing him quietly, about to ask if he was still hungry when he caught your gaze.

All at once, he put down the plate of food. A few bites of food left and a handful or so of chips laid uneaten. With a small frown, you eyed the plate, more disappointed by the fact that he didn't finish it than you thought you would be. You turned towards him again to see a sharp look in his eye. He ha shifted himself to be a couple inches further from you, his posture becoming straighter and stiffer, leaning back into the couch more as if to try and hind between the cushions. His entire demeanor shifted, an air of annoyance and passive-aggressive anger now surrounded him. When you tried to catch his eye again all you got was a brief and fleeting glare from him. You deflated slightly, shrinking in on yourself. Turning back to the others, you decided maybe now wasn't the best time to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, their last names will just be their actors' last names. I am not that creative and will forget if it comes up again later, otherwise. Hahaa.


	3. College Makes Sense, Boys Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's uh... it's a bit of a slow build. Yea.. it's a slow build, folks.

The quiet sound of rushing water accompanied by the soft, muffled sounds of music are what woke you up. Your eyes slowly blinked open, staring at the bed across from you that was now empty. Stretching out your arms and legs, you slowly moved into a sitting position, your comforter wrapped around you and a stuffed teddy bear from the county fair several years ago. You looked around your room, letting the morning wash over you and wake you up gradually. For the time being, you were content. Listening to Lizzy brush her teeth, hearing the sounds of her music come from beneath the door - it was all a lazy, calm feeling.

Leaning back to rest against the headboard of your bed, you finally woke up fully. A feeling of laziness still heavy in your body. Despite the lazy feeling, your mind still kicked into gear. And the first thought that you decided to ponder on this new day was Newt. Specifically, Newt from last night. Your eyebrows slowly came together as you began to ponder. You wondered why he was so passive with you. Why he seemed to be upset when he first saw you. You also wondered why his change in appearance affected you so much.

"It wasn't a bad thing," you mumbled quietly to yourself, thinking about Newt's new form, letting the image flash into your mind. "He looked very nice... well rounded," you reasoned, then laughed at a bit, enjoying your own commentary. After your quiet moment of self-enjoyment, you let your thoughts wander back to Newt. You had always thought him to be a fairly attractive person. He had nice brown eyes that were constantly warm and inviting, but also held a bit of mischief in them. His hair was kept short, but it had a tendency to curl up a bit at the ends, giving him a light and fluffy nest for hair once it got to be a bit long. His smile had always been a bit crooked, though it was crooked in a cute kind of way. A tendency of his was to grin wide but only on one side, letting it look lopsided and weird, but in a puppy dog kind of way.

All in all, you decided, Newt was never a bad looking guy. You had taken note of that a couple of times, but he had never truly caught your attention. If you were being honest, not too many guys caught your attention while in high school. Some of the girls did, but even then not much. You weren't actively looking, so maybe that's why. But, then again, you weren't looking for any kind of attraction when you saw Newt again. So why did he catch your eye? 

Once again, your mind reminded you of his recent changes in appearance. You recalled him hugging you. Recalled the momentary bliss you got when he enveloped you in his arms, his body pressed against yours, feeling him all around you. And with a bit of a stark realization, you made your conclusion. Newt only caught your eye because Newt was chubby. 

With this sudden realization in mind, you tried to think back to any guy who had ever grabbed your attention. Even if momentarily. And that's how Lizzy found you. She came out, humming along to a song that had already finished, and saw you sitting on your bed. Your eyebrows knit together, eyes staring intently at a random spot on your bed, and lost in a sea of thought. She walked towards your bed, sitting down in from of you, a hand waving in front of your eyes slowly. 

"Hey, you good?" she asked, her voice a mixture of concern and laughter.

"Did you know I was attracted to chubby guys?" you said, your eyes coming into focus a bit slower than the rest of you. Once you were back in your normal headspace, you heard a sharp laugh. You moved your eyes to fully focus on Lizzy and she was grinning at you, a small laugh bubbling out of her.

"What?" you demanded, a small smile playing on your lips as well. Even if you were eager to know why she was laughing, you still couldn't help how infectious it was. You couldn't not laugh if someone else was laughing - especially it that someone else was Lizzy.

"Y/N," she said, a genuine and sincere look in her eyes and her lips only curved up in a half smile, "it was kind of obvious. The only time you even looked at a guy was if he was above a couple dollars."

You paused, letting her words sink in. With a groan, you leaned your head back. "Well, I'm glad somebody noticed!" you exclaimed, annoyed at your own oblivion. Lizzy laughed and patted your leg, standing up to go back to her own side of the room. "What made you have this epiphany anyways?" she mused, looking back at you as she made her bed. "Wait..."

With that, you stilled. Lizzy wasn't an idiot. She knew how to put two and two together. Honestly, you weren't too worried about her knowing about your interest in her brother. She wouldn't care - fleeting jokes and short conversations on the walk home throughout high school made that apparent. What made you still yourself was the fact that you weren't even sure if you were into him. Better yet, you weren't about to tell your best friend that you might only be into her brother because he happened to gain a few pounds.

"You're into Newt." Bam. There it is. It wasn't a question. There was no heat. It was a simple statement. A matter of fact. "You have the hots for my brother because he went from a skinny string bean to a chubby teddy bear," Lizzy said, a grin coming back on her face. 

"Possibly," you responded, deciding not to get into the nitty gritty of it all. "He at least helped me realize what grabs my attention," you mumbled, a bit more quietly this time. Lizzy simply laughed, shaking her head a bit as she continued to make her bed. Lizzy was too carefree. Too let loose. You didn't think there was a single thing you could ask her or tell that she wouldn't answer or would find odd.

"Hey, you do you. No judgment here," she grinned, "because we all know my interests are little out there." Which, true, Lizzy did tend to have some... specific tastes. But it was also different because it wasn't like her interests were aimed at someone in your family. With a small shrug, you decided it was fine. Lizzy didn't care and neither should you. 

Finally, after a few more quiet moments of contemplation and thought, you decided to get out of bed. You may not have any class today, but you still had work to do. After you made your bed and helped Lizzy clean up a few untidy bits of your shared space, you decided to try and get a few things done. You knew you'd put off some of your work until the last minute, but there was a few things you wanted to get done. Such as that partner project for religious studies.

Clicking away on your laptop, you logged into Glade University's online class portal and found your way to Religious Studies. You were pleased to find that your professor had followed through on their word and posted both the list of topics and the list of corresponding partners. You decided to flip through the topics first, seeing what struck your fancy. After jotting down the top three or four topics you found interesting, you found your way back to the partners' list. 

"Hm... who did I get stuck with this round," you mumbled, typing in your corresponding class number. You scrolled down the list, trying to find your name. You figured your partner's last name came first since you couldn't find yours on the first line. After hunting for a couple more minutes, you finally found your name. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What's up?" Lizzy asked, tilting her head back as she swiveled in her desk chair to look at you. She was in the middle of braiding a chunk of her hair, sitting cross-legged in her chair as she did so. "Is it that project or partner thing you mentioned last night on our walk?"

"Yea," you muttered. "Turns out your brother has a mutual interest in religious studies and also doesn't like showing up for class."

Lizzy stopped twirling her chair back and forth and instead moved to stand up, crossing the small distance to your desk. "No way," she mumbled, leaning down to look at your screen. But there it was. Several dashes away from your name was Newton Sangster. Lizzy couldn't help the laughter that spilled from her lips. If it were happening to anyone else but yourself, you'd be laughing too. But this was just some cruel twist of fate.

"Well, it'll give you guys a chance to get caught up," Lizzy offered, leaning her forearm on the back of your chair. Yea, get caught up, you thought. Between Newt's passive-aggressive annoyance towards you and your mixed up attraction, you two will have a wonderful time working on this project. With an annoyed sigh, you leaned forward, clicking on his name. 

"May as well just get it over with," you grumbled. Typing out a quick message, you just told him you were paired up for the project and sent him the small list of topics you had written down. Hopefully, he would be on board for one of your top choices. It would be even more intolerable if you had to work on something boring and tedious the entire time. Mostly, though, you just hoped he would respond to your message.


	4. Master Chef Sandwich

Three hours. It had been three torturous hours and you hadn't even accomplished much. You slumped in your chair, scribbling doodles on the corner of your paper as a way to try and keep your eyes down. Since finding out you and Newt were partners, things had moved rather... fast. To your amazement, he did respond to your messages, albeit being a bit short and curt with you. It was a success in your book nonetheless.

But now, sitting across from him at the dinner table at the apartment he shared with two other friends of his, you were wishing you were anywhere else but here. You had convinced yourself previously that rushing this along would be a good thing. Talk to Newt. Work on your project. Be done. That was the plan. But plans are simply just that - plans. They rarely follow through the way you expect them to.

So that's how you ended up here. Sitting across from Newt. Newt, the boy you had grown up with. Whose house you knew just as well as your own. Whose family was as well acquainted with you as your own. Newt, the boy who had said less than a dozen words to you since you had arrived. He had his own laptop out, typing at it randomly as his eyes danced across the screen. The notebook that sat next to it had a page filled with neat notes - his handwriting loopy and fluid, round and soft as it danced across the page. It all looked familiar. The person, the setup, the writing - but the atmosphere felt so foreign. But that's not what had you feeling trapped.

It was how you were unable to keep your eyes away from Newt. You felt as if you were being teased just by him sitting there. He had stood up from his seat four times since you had begun, and each time was both a blessing and a curse. Watching Newt move was absolutely lovely. Seeing his shirt bunch up just a bit, showing off just the slightest bit of the underside of his belly while he moved to grab his notebook and book off the shelf. Watching as his jeans tightened around his waist, pulling taut while he maneuvered himself to lean over the backside of the couch, grabbing for his laptop. It was just a few short moments - but they were good moments.

The thing, though, that made them so terrible was the fact you couldn't touch him. You knew stepping in for another hug would be awkward - so you instead offered an awkward, stiff smile and short nod as a greeting when you had first entered his house. You knew that sitting next to him would be a bad idea, as your eyes couldn't stop trailing over him. Sitting beside him would have only made that action much more obvious. All these things that you wanted to do - hug him, lean against his shoulder, wrap your arms around his - were things you couldn't do. So you sat there, the urge to feel his body against yours something more distracting than you genuinely thought possible.

"Y/N? You going to add in any thoughts or am I going to do this write up alone?"

The sharp bite in the voice made you come back down to earth, your thoughts momentarily put to the side. You looked up at Newt, saw the annoyed expression on his face, and quickly sat up straighter, offering a half smile as a form of an apology. What could you say - you were a bit distracted at the moment.

"I'm sorry, what did you need?" you asked, leaning over the kitchen table as he moved his laptop towards you a bit, showing you his screen. On it, you saw a google doc and a set of slides open. Multiple notes and bullets on both, ideas scattered and half developed. After reading through it all quickly, you managed to get caught up to where Newt was in the process. You pushed your own notebook towards him, pointing out a few of your notes and mumbling out your own ideas.

With a sharp nod, Newt elegantly slid his laptop back in front of him, eyes fixed on the screen as he began typing. That's all it took for you to be back in a mental haze, your eyes already looking him over again, taking in all the small details you hadn't had a chance to notice from the previous night. While taking note of the development of the soft love handles Newt had popping out the side of his jeans, you noticed his hand fall and rest on the top of his stomach. Glancing up, you saw a small frown on his face as he glanced down.

1:43.

You had been here since roughly 11 am, there was no way Newt had eaten lunch before you got here. And, if his state of dress when you arrived was anything to go by, he hadn't eaten breakfast today either. With a frown, you realized Newt hadn't eaten anything yet. He more than likely was avoiding eating in front of you, you thought a bit sadly.

"Hey, uh, so I didn't get a chance to really eat anything this morning and it's almost 2," you started, clearing your throat first in order to get his attention, "I'm getting a bit hungry. Got anything in the kitchen I can fix for us for lunch?" Newt looked at you, eyebrows knit together as he contemplated what he was going to say. He looked like he was about to turn you down, say he wasn't hungry - maybe even call it a day and send you on your way. 

Before Newt could respond, his stomach did it for him. A small, gentle rumbling sound came from Newt, his hand going back down to defensively guard his stomach as if it were under attack. His eyes flashed back up to meet yours, a look of defeat hidden in the pools of his eyes.

"Yea, yea. We have some stuff you could make if you wanted," he mumbled, straightening his back as he turned back to the laptop, typing away as if nothing had happened. "You don't... have to, though. Cook for me, I mean."

With a small grin, you stood up, leaning your hands on the table as you looked at him. "Are you kidding? I'd love to cook for you!" With a small blush coming to your cheeks, you quickly turned around and made your way to the kitchen. Maybe you were a bit too excited, you thought. Too eager, you hissed at yourself internally, though you still counted this as a win. 

I may not be able to touch him, but at least I can watch him eat, you thought smugly. The thought itself felt a bit intrusive, something you hadn't entirely thought of yourself, but after a second of hesitation, you simply nodded. You couldn't hide it from yourself - you were excited to feed him.

Humming quietly, you looked through the cupboards and the fridge, trying to see what you were capable of making. You were no master chef, your expertise in cooking went as far as sandwiches, top ramen, and quite recently you had taught yourself to make mac and cheese without somehow burning it or it coming out mushy. After going through the (short) list of what you were able to make and comparing it to the list of ingredients available, you swiftly turned back to look at Newt.

"How about a sandwich?"

Newt looked up, his eyes half glazed over from staring at his screen, and nodded while mumbling an agreement. Thank God for that because the only other option was eating the Lunchables he had stashed in the fridge. With that, you set to work, pulling out everything you deemed necessary for a perfect sandwich. You may not be that talented in the kitchen, but your sandwiches were probably your best dish if you did say so yourself.

Ten or so minutes later, you sat back down in front of Newt, sliding a plate in front of him. You hoped he wouldn't notice what you'd done, or at least not comment on it. Looking between your plate and his, you could easily tell he had twice the amount of food. You'd put extra ham and cheese on his sandwich, even gave him the majority of the tomato (which was arguably the best part of any good sandwich) and had given him most of the chips you found. Quietly, you picked up your own sandwich, taking a bite and waiting for Newt to do the same.

Newt pushed his work away, eyeing the plate in front of him. He probably noticed how much food was on it (it didn't take a genius to notice how the plate itself wasn't even visible) but you doubted he would struggle to finish it. At least, you had hoped he would finish it.

I'm just concerned for a friend, you reasoned. He hasn't eaten all day, he's got two meals to make up for - it isn't that much in retrospect, you settled on.

After a quick glance down at his stomach, Newt slid his plate closer, tentatively picking up the sandwich. After another second of hesitation, you could see his hunger take over, overriding any hesitation or second thoughts he had about eating his food. You kept your eyes on him as he ate,  a sense of pride running through you as you triumphantly realized he was eating food you had made him. 

After a few minutes, Newt finished off his plate. You were right in your assumption - he finished the food on his plate without a second thought. Glancing down at your own plate, you decided he needed a bit... more. He's making up for two meals, after all. Sliding your plate over, you offered him the last quarter of your sandwich a the small pile of chips next to it. When he glanced up, you laid your hand on the top of your own stomach, offering him a half smile.

"Eyes were bigger than my stomach," you mumbled. Newt didn't show hesitation this time, just nodding as he finished off your sandwich. His eyes already lazily looking back over to his notes as he ate the chips left on your plate.

Maybe you were less concerned about your friend than you were eager to watch him eat because after watching him finish off the last of the food you were already looking forward to the next time you got to watch him eat. The next time you got to make him food. The next time you got to feed him.

I should learn to cook, you decided, your eyes already settling back where they were previously. Your appreciation for the newly acquired love handles only heightened by the desire to fill them out even more.


	5. I've Got A Few Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may start updating less and make the chapters longer? I enjoy Thicker chapters and these chapters just aren't satisfying. I am also lazy, however, so there is a conflict in these desires.  
> Stick around and we'll figure out what we're doing. But heads up, nonetheless.  
> SIDE NOTE: Someone PLEASE help me with the tagging good fucking god I don't know what I am doing anymore. Just tell me how I should tag this. I'm so bad at tags asdfghjkl.

"I'll be right back."

The soft words sounded almost as if they hadn't been said, their presence fleeting and quick. Your eyes cast over your shoulder, looking at the empty doorway where Newt had just disappeared through. You settled into the couch, scooting back and trying to find a spot that was comfortable enough for you. This was the second time you and Newt had decided to meet up for your project, the last meeting only a few days previous. Once you had collected your thoughts and managed to focus on something besides Newt's love handles, you helped him plan out how to start your research. Between the two of you, you both found a handful of documentaries you could watch to help speed along the process of your project.

Thinking back on it now, you realize you would much rather have just skimmed a few articles or something along those lines, but Newt seemed to be excited to watch the documentaries. He had briefly mentioned two of the documentaries being narrated by one of his favorite broadcasters and seemed excited to watch them simply because whoever it was would be narrating it all. With a half smile, you shook your head, finding his antics both nerdy and cute. 

"Snacks," Newt hummed as he came back into the room. Looking over at him, you saw he brought with him a small stash of junk food and snacks. Spreading them out across the coffee table in front of you, Newt sat down next to you and leaned back. You eyed the layout, the small excitement bubbling in your stomach already making you have a small sense of fuzziness. 

"Ready?" Newt asked, eyes glancing at you, his hand already ready to push the play button. You hadn't even realized he had pulled the documentary up on his laptop, too busy with your own thoughts. Clearing your throat you nodded, trying to force yourself to focus on the screen. You knew that you genuinely needed to at least pretend to pay attention - this was worth a good chunk of your grade, after all. But it was hard, Newt was so close to you. Who could possibly think straight when he was sitting this close to you?

For the first 20 or so minutes, you managed to actually tune in and pay attention. You could see why Newt enjoyed this broadcaster, his voice was deep and clear - distinct and calming, it grabbed your attention and actually made you forget your own thoughts. Though they were only forgotten for a minute or two at most. Newt had already reached forward, grabbing at the various snacks he had brought out for the two of you. You tried to ignore him, not even taking note of what he as grabbing. Tried to give him the least amount of attention as you could.

But you couldn't ignore it completely. You may not have seen what he grabbed, but you could hear it. You could hear the crunch as he began to eat whatever snack it was that he settled on. The sounds of someone shouldn't be this distracting, you reasoned, they shouldn't make me this excited. Internally you were dying, the desire to watch him eat - to feed him yourself - was present and very strong. You still weren't completely used to some of these knee jerk reactions. Like when you hear Newt stop eating you make a move to grab another snack, opening it up and just about to turn to him to feed him when you realize your mistake.

Begrudgingly, you sink further into the couch, slowly eating the bag of mini Oreos you managed to grab. To your delight he did grab something else, the sounds of him chewing continuing soon after, your alertness to the sounds a bit of self-indulgence you allowed all of your focus to go towards. It still wasn't enough though. You couldn't watch him. You couldn't feed him. You couldn't touch him.

Then an idea came to mind. Biting back a pleased and mischevious grin, you slowly began to scoot closer to Newt. Leaning quietly towards him, shifting your body forward as if you were trying to see the screen in front of you better. It wasn't too much longer until you felt yourself begin to press up against Newt, his eyes snapping over to you almost as soon as the contact occurred.

With a small blush, you met eyes with him. "Can't see it that well," you said, turning your eyes back as you leaned forward just a tad bit more, proving your claim. Newt let out some noise of understanding, his body relaxing once again next to yours. After a few additional minutes, you began to lean back, your body falling closer in line with his. You now sat shoulder to shoulder, your leg pressed against his. It wasn't the kind of touch you were after, but it still brought a sense of satisfaction. A feeling of accomplishment. Another win, you decided.

Your eyes were focused on the screen but your mind was focused on the feeling of Newt's body against yours. You could feel the small pudge of his stomach pooling out over the side of his jeans, the softness pressing ever so gently into your own side. You could feel the warmth from his body, a sense of comfort accompanying the warmth you now felt on your right side.

Newt would make comments, saying how certain things would be useful for your project or how he enjoyed the way the narrator said certain words, but your attention was too divided to properly reply or understand all of what he said. You were now just mentally lost, your mind a kind of comfortable mush. You were lulled into a sense of comfort by the body heat next to you, the yearning to touch him didn't cease, but now all you could think of was laying next to him. Your previous desires to discover his body and the recent development he'd had still laid in the back of your mind but the desire to have his arms wrapped around you now prevailed. You hadn't noticed it, realized why your thoughts had suddenly turned to sluggish, slow, gentle ones. You didn't even fully realize your eyes had slipped closed or that your body had eventually begun to sag. None of this was apparent to you and soon you were out.

. . .

It wasn't the lulling voice calling your name that woke you up. It was the gentle rocking motion you felt. Your eyes slowly opened, your mind still not fully aware of where you were currently, the only thing you could focus on was the gentle roll of your body. Once your eyes were open you realized what it was. It was Newt, his arm and shoulder gentle shaking you.

Once you were fully conscious you took in the scene you were involved in. The table that was once full of snacks was mostly empty now. The laptop that had been playing a documentary on it was now on a pause screen. Your head was laid against Newt's chest. His softened figure had extended to his chest, making it a wonderful pillow for you to lay on. Your arm was loosely thrown over half of his lap, your forearm brushing the curve of his stomach from where it was hanging over the broad expanse of his left thigh. Your entire body leaned against him, partially sunken into him. He was so much nicer and more comfortable than the couch, you decided.

"Y/N, you up?" Newt asked as his shoulder rocked into your body once more, another attempt at waking you from your slumber. With sluggish movement you sat up, stretching out your arms and back, looking at him afterward. A small smile was the only apology you offered, your mind too busy being jealous of asleep you to even bother trying to form a verbal apology.

Thinking back to your previous set up you were saddened by the idea that you had to move. Newt was warm and comforting. He was soft and plush. You wanted to get lost in him. You wanted your hands to wander the expanse of softness you were previously draped across. Newt wasn't too big - he had filled out a considerable amount, but you also decided it wasn't enough. The extra weight suited him, made him look even nicer than he previously had. You also wanted more to touch, you noted. You wanted more of him to touch. More of him to feel. More of him to wrap around you and be pressed against you. The more of him that there was the more there was to discover. It sounded so nice.

"Want to call it a day then?"

Snapping your head back over to him you tried to shake the last bits of sleep from your eyes and off your body. You felt a bit frozen in place as if Newt could read or hear your thoughts and wishes. His eyes weren't as harsh as they had previously been when you guys met eyes. He had genuinely relaxed around you today, but you also knew he was still guarded. The only reason you were able to touch him so much was because of your falling asleep. He wouldn't have allowed much more than the two of you being pressed side to side like you were before.

"Oh, uh, I don't mind. Just a bit tired. Been busy, ya'know how it is," you said, giving a small laugh towards the end. You didn't want to lose this sense of normalcy or comfort you had began to develop with him again. You wanted to develop it further. Let it grow.

"Come on, Y/N, let's call it a day. You need to go home and get some rest. We can keep watching the documentaries another day. We're already pretty far ahead. The syllabus and course outline online says that he didn't even expect us to pick a topic until two weeks from now," Newt said, laughter joining his words towards the end. The rush to pick a topic had been courtesy of you, of course.

"Yea, yea... alright, that sounds good, yea," you said, nodding your head as you stood up and collected your few belongings. Newt stood, waiting for you to grab your stuff before he led you to the door. With a couple of soft-spoken goodbyes, an exchange of smiles, and a confirmation to continue your research either tomorrow or the next day, you left his house. 

The entire way home you sifted through your thoughts, reliving the few fleeting moments you had after you had woken up. Letting your mind indulge itself in imagining Newt gaining weight. Letting your mind indulge itself even further by letting it create the image of you being the reason and cause of Newt gaining said weight.

It was all good, the thoughts flooding your mind. And that's exactly why when you got home and realize Lizzy was gone for the next two days, you indulged yourself even further. Masturbating to the thought of your best friend's brother wasn't something you had ever done, but your best friend's brother also hadn't been this attractive before. There wasn't anything to catch your attention before, nothing for you to be drawn to.

Lying in your bed, your heart still racing, breathing attempting to level itself out once again, you focused your eyes on your ceiling. All you could think of was Newt. The way he moved, the way he felt. Your mind clung to the images of him rounding out, even more, clung to the ideas of you straddling him and feeding him, feeling the expanse of his stomach beneath you. And you just wanted more. More images. More ideas. More Newt. You wanted there to be more of him, more to see and touch.

"God," you mumbled, your hand already slipping beneath your covers again, your mind already swimming with new thoughts and ideas, "I am so fucked."

And yea, you kinda were. Royally so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eventual relationship and connection is a slow burn but we all know the rest of the build-up is definitely not slow. Don't @me.


	6. Fireside Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. We already had a party kind of scene. I literally only did this because it means I got to set up several Select Scenes. Yes, I know. This can be kind of repetitive. So is life. It's fiiiine

The creaking of Lizzy's desk chair is what finally finished your day of work. You had been at your laptop, typing, writing notes, and trying to be as productive as possible (with multiple breaks after every other couple of lines, of course). But the sound from behind you eventually broke that streak of productivity. With a sigh, you turned around and looked at Lizzy. She was swiveling, her eyes glued to her screen, hands entangled in her hair as she tied another tiny braid.

"You sure are as quiet as a mouse, Liz," you muttered, pushing yourself up from your chair only to flop yourself down on the end of Lizzy's bed. Draping yourself over the end of the bed frame, your arm halfway splayed across the corner of her desk, you let your eyes settle on the girl in front of you. Lizzy's eyes had moved to you now, a mischevious glint in her eye as she flashed you a smile.

"Oh good! So you're done for the day, right? No more work or anything? All mine now?"

"Yea, sure, whatever you want," you laughed, sitting up so you were now sitting on your legs, bracing yourself up with your hands on your thighs. Lizzy gave a small noise of excitement, her hand quickly slapping down the lid of her laptop as she sprang up, her body throwing itself down next to yours. The excitement Lizzy always had was so intense. The only time you didn't see her full of energy was the few minutes after she woke up, and even then that was rare as she one of the few early birds you knew. She was the embodiment of glee and delight - blindly so.

"What is it you want to do anyway?" you asked, turning your eyes up to meet her's once the bed stopped bouncing from her sudden movement. You had suspected it had something to do with leaving your dorm room again, as well as seeing a number of other people. You would much rather Lizzy suggest a movie night - maybe pushing your beds together. Playing all the old Disney movies or maybe binge some YouTube channels. Anything where you got to stay in your fuzzy shorts and oversized, hand me down shirt. But you knew Lizzy better than that.

"Well," she dragged out, her voice having a bit of a sing-song quality to it as she rocked herself towards you," I was thinking... my brother and some of his friends are having a bonfire tonight. Down at the lake. I think Minho or one of them has some family out there, they own a few acres with a few small cabins on it. They mostly rent them out but there's one they usually leave open, let Minho and the other family members use it for a cheap retreat."

Your mind tuned out, envisioning what she said, trying to grasp it. Although a bonfire sounded like fun, you still thought a night with Lizzy would be better. You wanted to lay next to her, maybe as if she could put some of those weird braids in your own hair, listen to her catch you up on the campus gossip. The appeal of that was much more interesting and captivating than the appeal of a bonfire.

"Wait, wait. The lake? The lake is like an hour drive from here. We live less than half an hour from the beach - why does he have his bonfires all the way out there?"

  
"Free. No curfew. They can drink or smoke. Besides, he has access to the cabin - people just crash there. Leave the next day," Lizzy said. The way she described it you knew she herself hadn't experienced all of this but that it was normal enough that she understood the process through and through. With a slow nod, you realized you couldn't very well get out of this. You'd been holed up in your dorm for the past few days, only leaving for the random one of two classes you had to go to, and even ordering take out. You hadn't seen anything outside of your own walls for the past four days at least, essentially.

"So... when do we go?" That sentence was all Lizzy needed to let out a loud shout of excitement, her legs already carrying her across the room, her hands pulling you along.

. . .

Driving out to the lake was nicer than you thought it would be. You always enjoyed taking drives with Lizzy, she was a pretty good driver and almost always let you act as the DJ. Between singing songs and intently discussing whether ham or turkey was the best lunchmeat, you also managed to catch up with her and genuinely have some Alone Time with her. Despite living with her, you both seemed to have opposing schedules currently. Lizzy took different classes from you and also had a lot of projects/work she had to do outside of class. She also was a social butterfly, tending to always go to study groups or hang out with people in her free time. It was nice to have someone on one with her - you missed seeing your best friend.

"And... we're here!" Lizzy announced, her eyes already darting over to you before she had even put the car in park. Looking out the window you saw a tall cabin, a dock tailing out behind it to the lake that was a couple of dozen yards further out. The cabin wasn't enormous, but it was at least three stories tall. All the area of the cabin was definitely in its height, you decided.

Unbuckling yourself and climbing out the car, you went to help Lizzy. She didn't want to show up empty handed so you made a quick pit stop at a store to pick up drinks and snacks. Others would be bringing actual food, a mini sort of potluck like the last party you had gone to. If anything else, the promise of salt and vinegar chips was enough to convince you this night would be an entire loss.

"Hey guys!" the bright voice calling out to you as you got to the porch was familiar and immediately brought a smile to your face. Thomas came out, holding the door open for you both. You quickly decided that you'd probably cling to Thomas for the night. He wasn't Lizzy but his jokes were mean, his reactions were uncontrollable, and his company was good. "Look who joined us for the special occasion."

Walking into the living room of the cabin, you saw many of the same faces from the last gathering Lizzy had taken you to. Minho, Thomas, Gally, and Harriet were all there. Thomas told you that Newt was upstairs, pulling out extra blankets and stuff for when you all decided to crash. The small bit of joy that spread through your chest was ignored, your refusal to properly work through the entire Newt situation still very readily apparent.

It was already past 6 o'clock, the sun had started to set by now. Lizzy told you that you could go swimming the next day, another reason you obliged so easily to her dragging you along, and that's all you could think of while you watched the sunset. While peering out the window in the kitchen you could see Minho and Gally starting the fire. It was a few yards from the edge of the lake, several half-log benches laid on the ground. It was kind of cliche, but you thought it was cute nonetheless. 

The next few hours were a blur. You remembered everyone eating in the kitchen and living room, waiting for the fire to get started. Everyone had dug into the pile of blankets Newt found earlier, getting ready to bundle up outside. And once everyone went outside it was more or less the same. You ended up clinging to Thomas, sharing chips together and watching as everyone got high out of their minds or tipsy beyond belief. The only thing that managed to catch your attention for long was listening to all the shared stories along with some of their reenactments. 

It wasn't until you all started heading inside for bed that you got caught up. Out of seven of you, only two of you weren't totally stoned or drunk. Both you and Gally had opted to stay sober for the most part, both fo you only eating a small bit of an edible when Lizzy came over to you, telling you she felt bad you weren't joining in the fun. Gally took a few sips from a cooler as well, but nonetheless, he was perhaps the least inhibited.

At the end, you sent the others away to bed while you and Gally picked up some of the remnants of the bonfire. You managed to talk to Gally a bit, his crude humor winning you over. Before long, though, both of you were slinking inside to join the others. Gally had volunteered to crash on the small couch in the master bedroom where Minho and Thomas were bunked. You figured whatever room wasn't claimed or full was going to be free game.

Quietly opening doors, you peeked in - checking to see if any of the rooms had space for you. The first room you checked was a bathroom, so that was obviously a no go. But the second room was dark and appeared empty at first. Walking in you were about to turn on the light, let yourself get situated before passing out, but the shifting of sheets made you stop in your tracks.

"Hello?" you whispered, slowly creeping towards the bed. You could vaguely see a single form on the bed, squirming around and pushing the sheets up, not letting you get an idea of who it could possibly be. "Liz? That you?"

The groaned that came from the bed said no words but instantly gave away the fact that it wasn't Lizzy. After a moment had passed you realized it had to be Newt. He had to be the only person without a roommate yet. Minho said only rooms on the second floor were able to be slept in, the third floor being in the middle of redecorating or something of the sort. Slowly creeping forward, you quietly removed your socks and shoes, placing them against the wall across from the door. You'd grown up at Lizzy and Newt's house - you'd had a handful of summers with them. Falling asleep with Newt and Lizzy on the trampoline at the end of the day. All of you making a giant pile of pillows on their living room floor for a movie night. You'd laid near him and even slept near him a number of time.

It's different, your mind hissed at you. And yea, of course, it was different. There was no Lizzy here. You guys aren't 13. Newt isn't some unflatteringly scrawny 16-year-old boy. A lot has changed.

While chewing your lip, you slowly climbed into bed next to Newt. There was enough room so that you weren't touching and part of you was thankful. Despite eating so little of the edible earlier, your body still felt sleepy and heavy. Your tiredness overtook the excitement and slight edge you had about sleeping with Newt. Once you settled yourself, you took to laying on your side away from him, trying to give both fo you as much privacy as you could. And it worked. For about two minutes.

After settling yourself, Newt began to shift. You assumed he was just readjusting in his sleep, but rather he rolling over entirely. Soon, you found Newt's body pressed against your back. His arm was shifted and was now half on his own side and half on yours, his hand draping over your hip carelessly and limply. Your body froze up momentarily, the sudden warmth and pressure Newt presented a genuine shock.

Your heart continued racing as you slowly relaxed, your body loosening up once again. After allowing yourself a minute to mentally catch up, you realized how nice it felt. You were slightly pinned by Newt, your body now kind of laying at 70 or 60-degree angle, your left side partially pinned down By Newt's stomach and chest. You felt his stomach press into your back, you back and arms now pressed completely against him. The softness surrounding you felt more tempting than comforting.

You could feel the warmth and softness his body offered and it did bring you a kind of comfort. It made you a bit sleepier, made your body want to fall further back and just sink into him. But at the same time, you felt your stomach start to have knots, a near feeling of static spreading out from your stomach and making you give a quick shiver to the sensation it brought. You wanted to turn around.

If you turned around, you could see and feel all that Newt had to offer. You could let your hand wander over his stomach, letting your hands dip and feel the gentle curves and plushness that it offered. You could press yourself into him, let your hands find his love handles, your eyes could see the wide, gentle thighs that you felt pressing into the backs of your own. Your hands could wander every inch, every dip and crevice of his body. And it was so tempting. All you had to do was turn around.

But you didn't.

You knew if you turned around your shred of self-control would be lost. Instead, you tried to bite down the spreading tingling sensation that was starting from the pit of your stomach. You allowed yourself to tuck yourself a bit further into Newt, sliding your body back into him, letting him press more fully into you. You tried to let the comfort of it all lull you, tried to not focus too intently on the bit of Newt's stomach that was pressing into your side with an amazingly delightful sense of pressure. You tried to ignore how his arm had slipped further in front of you now, his own arm now partially encircling you, his wide upper arm splaying out against part of your upper stomach and chest.

You shoved all of these things into the back of your mind. It took a while to finally let yourself entirely fall asleep, your mind finally becoming too fuzzy to even focus on how to stay awake let alone on Newt. But if your thoughts returned in your sleep, and your mind allowed you a greater sense of pleasure in your sleep, then that was out of control. You couldn't possibly handle that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesyesyes, this is not that in depth of a chapter bUT. I am updating like two chapters back to back and the next one is more............ filling (:


	7. A Taste, A Touch

Waking up the next morning you weren't shocked to find Newt was up and gone before you. You had had one of the best sleep you could ever recall having. Sitting up, you slowly stretched, allowing yourself to enjoy the light shining in the window, warming your face. As you took in the morning light, your mind slowly allowed the memories of last night to come back.

Remembering the feelings made the fuzzy, static like feeling in your stomach begin again. Your eyes slipped closed, the feeling of his stomach pressing you down against the mattress partially filling your mind. The softness of his stomach pressed against your back, pressing against and spreading around you. All the feeling came rushing back to you.

Sneaking out of the room, you managed to quietly grab your overnight bag from the end of the hallway. You could smell food being cooked, but as you crept back into the bedroom and locked the door quietly, you knew you wouldn't need long.

After you got changed into your bathing suit you pulled on a pair of shorts and slipped on your jacket from the night before back on, bounding down the stairs. You heard everyone up, the smell of eggs and ham filling your nostrils. You managed to find a seat next to Lizzy at the counter, slipping into the seat while Lizzy talked to Minho across the counter. Looking around, you saw Gally and Harriet cooking, fixing up plates. Minho was grabbing juice from the fridge. You saw Newt's back as he set down cups at the breakfast nook in the dining room. Thomas sat at the table already, his eyes were a bit droopy and his overall demeanor groggy. You laughed quietly to yourself, enjoying seeing him suffer the day after one too many drinks. You always loved seeing him after a night of drinking, he was so pouty and dramatic. It brought you a great sense of joy.

"Foods ready, guys," Gally called out, helping Harriet to serve the last couple plates of food. You followed Lizzy to the table, sliding into the small wooden bench that rested against the wall. Thomas was on your right and Lizzy on your left, Harriet on the end of the bench. Gally sat next to Harriet and Minho snagged the seat next to Thomas, laughing at him as he ate eggs slowly and zoned in and out. That left the center seat across the table to Newt. Directly across from you.

Everyone began eating, throwing compliments and thanks to Gally and Harriet as they greedily ate their food. You pushed your egg onto your toast, beginning to eat. Your chewing faltered momentarily as your eyes looked up in front of you. Newt was eating quietly, invested in his plate just like everyone else was. You put your eyes back down, refusing to be caught staring at Newt as he ate not only by him but by all your other friends. But every minute or so you stole another glance, feeling content as you watched him eat. Your heart began racing with excitement when he grabbed another piece of toast from the center of the table and you tried to calm yourself.

You were a bit dismayed when he ended his meal, determined he could eat a bit more. A few minutes later when he stood up and collected everyone's plates you agreed with yourself, deciding that he could do with a bit more rounding out. Whether Thomas caught your constant glances you weren't sure, but you quietly hoped that his slightly impaired state of being would allow him to forget about any glances he caught you stealing.

"Time for swimming!" Lizzy suddenly announced, standing up and leaning her hands on the table, getting everyone's immediate attention.

"Oh yeah!" Minho joined in, looking at her with a wide grin. "Alright guys, let's go get changed," Minho announced, standing up and dragging Thomas with him. Lizzy looked at you and you both grinned, pulling off your own jackets as you slid out of the breakfast nook. The others had started to disperse, going upstairs to change, the dishes in the sink forgotten and the last two pieces of toast ignored. Lizzy happily pulled you outside, grabbing towels and sunscreen out of a small cabinet before you left out the backdoor.

By the time the others came out to join you, you both were covered in sunscreen, ready to jump off the end of the dock. Minho came running out, grabbing Lizzy around the waist and launching them both into the lake within seconds. The three of you burst out laughing soon after they resurfaced, them thrashing about in the water and you shrieking from the sudden shock of the water that sprayed you. Moving back, you took a running start and jumped from the dock, plummeting down into the water. The water was a cool shock, the first few feet of the water were warm and comforting, but deeper down it got gradually cooler. You shocked the bottom half of your legs and feet, letting out a yell excitement as you felt the rush of the cold run through you.

Soon enough, the others joined you. Gally and Harriet came, jumping in the water in a similar fashion as you guys had. Thomas joined soon after, opting instead to set himself off from the dock in a round floaty, his body not entirely awake enough to swim yet. Newt was the last to join you and you didn't notice until a few minutes later that he'd settled himself on the end of the dock. He wore swim trunks and an old t-shirt. His legs dangled off the edge of the dock, legs kicking at the water gently as he watched you all.

You and Lizzy teamed up, trying to push Minho under the water. He eventually took to launching you both out of the water, sending your bodies flying in the air momentarily and crashing into the water a few feet away. Each time he himself was pushed under the water for a fleeting second but the grin on his face every time indicated that it was worth it.

It wasn't until almost half an hour had passed that you eventually swam over to Newt, looking up at him through the water that had clung to your eyelashes. "Care to join us?" you asked, the playful tone light as you grinned up at him. You genuinely felt bad he had yet to join you guys and you knew that him wearing a shirt and refusing to get in the water wasn't just because he was enjoying the sun today.

Newt looked at all of you, his eyes scanning each of you individually. He seemed like he was contemplating his options now. It wasn't long before someone jumped in to help speed along his choice.

"Come on, Newt. Time to get a little wet!" the loud voice came from Thomas. Between the food in his stomach now and the cool water that had been splashed on him by Minho, Thomas was now fully awake. He had ditched the floaty only a few minutes prior. Newt went to open his mouth, possibly object, but Thomas gave him a wide and wicked grin, his hands coming out from the water and grabbing Newt by the forearms. Soon, Newt was plunging down into the water, the waves of his entrance to the lake sending you back a few inches.

A gasp for air and a small shout was the first response Newt gave once he resurfaced. A large wave of water directly into Thomas's face was his second response. Soon though, Newt was laughing. Thomas, Newt, and Minho were now in a splash war, waves flying into one another's faces and laughter getting drowned out every other second. You managed to avoid most of it, instead opting to swim out to where Lizzy was, the two of you swimming around the lake aimlessly, trying to remember all the old strokes and swim style you had learned together while at summer camp all those years ago.

Another hour or so had passed when you all found yourselves more towards the shallow part of the lake. per the recommendation of Gally, you were all playing chicken now. Three teams of two with the odd person out acting as ref and ruling who won if the fights went on for too long. You all rotated, getting in several rounds. On one of the last rounds, you ended up paired with Newt. You both already knew you'd lose, as Thomas and Minho managed to get paired together as well.

You both actually did fairly well, managing to take out Gally who was on Harriet's back before Thomas managed to catch Newt off balance and cause you both to fall down. It was the truest bit of laughter you had heard from Newt the entire day and the sound of it made your heart hammer with joy momentarily. You all played in the water, continuing to splash one another for while and doing handstands and tricks in the shallow end. Eventually, you all climbed out, clamoring back up to the desk to layout on your respective towels.

You and Lizzy laid next to Thomas and Harriet, the others spread out in front of you. Harriet zoned out of your conversations momentarily, picking through her music until she settled on a song. Her forethought to bring out a speaker came in handy, the music letting you all lull into a comfortable silence between random bits of conversation.

You yourself were laid on your stomach, head down on your arm. The feeling of the sun on your back felt nice, your hair slowly drying in the sun - it was a very content feeling.

You moved to roll over, let yourself feel the sun on your face when something caught your eye. Newt laid on his back, an arm slung across his eyes. You saw his shirt clinging to his stomach and chest, outlining the shape of his body as it rose and fell slowly with each breath. Your eyes settled once again on his the small, plush folds of his stomach that pooled at his sides. Your eyes trailed his body enjoying how nicely outlined everything was.

You cast your eyes down when he moved, shifting to lie on his back now. When he switched to his stomach, you saw how his stomach pressed against the deck spread out. Saw the softer side of his wide thighs. Got to watch his arms stretched out above his head, his upper arms wide and splayed out on his towel. You traced over his body numerous times, his outline burning itself into your memory.

Another hour had crept by, Gally's complaint of feeling a sunburn on his shoulders being the comment that caused everyone to start getting their stuff. Walking back toward the house, everyone laid their towels out on the porch railing to dry before entering the house. Everyone shuffled in, finding their way to a place to sit while Minho decided on a movie. The energy spent on swimming and the small lull everyone was in from being in the warm sun made it the perfect movie mood. Almost everyone fell asleep during it but it was still the perfect way to end the afternoon.

. . .

It was the second and final night at the cabin. You all agreed to get up and leave by 12 the next day, a couple of you having classes later in the day to get to. That being said, everyone still took to the party life of the night. Instead of a bonfire, though, you all opted to stay inside. Remaining food from the previous night and scrounged snacks were plenty enough dinner for you all, wine coolers getting passed around and leaving almost all the same people in a pleasantly buzzed state.

No one got drunk like Thomas had the night before, but they were all decently buzzed and fuzzy-minded. Lizzy and Harriet opted to go to bed early, both of them sleepy drunks apparently. The boys all followed suit soon after, the energy of the night dying out after the feeling of food settled in them and the toll of the day's activity hit their bodies for the second time. Once again, you and Gally stayed back for a few minutes. You cleaned up the few pieces of trash and tried to pack a few things up, making tomorrow go by a bit faster hopefully. You hadn't expected to be here for two days and were already looking forward to being back in your own room again.

Climbing the stairs and slinking into the same room as the night before, you felt even more tired than last night. Without much thought you slipped into bed, curling up on yourself and preparing to fall asleep almost immediately.

Newt shifted on his side of the bed and stilled again. A minute of silence passed until he spoke up, causing you to come back from the brink of sleep. "Hey, Y/N?"

"Mmm?" you murmured, shifting to your other side to face him. You were too tired and he was too quiet, you couldn't hear him nor could you focus on a single word he was saying.

"Sorry about uh... about last night." That managed to shock you awake a bit, startling you. Clearing your throat quietly, you shook your head a bit, trying to wake yourself a bit more so you could speak clearly.

"Oh. Why? Nothing to apologize for," you said, offering a breathless laugh at the end. You heard Newt shuffle again, unsure if he moved closer or further away.

"Oh, uh, well, when I woke up I realized I was kind of... laying on you or whatever. I felt bad. I didn't mean to roll onto you or crush you or anything, get into your space or anything. I'll try to be better about space tonight."

You couldn't help it. You let out a small laugh. Your mind was fuzzy with sleep and you didn't think twice before letting out the small bit of laughter. "Newt, don't be sorry. It was... nice."

Silence.

"It was?" he asked quietly, shuffling once again while he spoke, his voice getting closer this time.

"Yea, it was. You were warm and it was nice. I, uh," you mumbled, a bit of heat crawling up to your cheeks as you admitted your next few words, "I actually really enjoyed it. I don't mind you being close."

You heard nothing from him. Pure silence, just the sounds of breathing were in the room, both quiet. Your heart was a bit loud in your ears but you were sure he couldn't hear it, at least, you hoped he couldn't. You were about to speak up, say goodnight or sorry or anything, when you felt his body press into your own. You took in a small gasp of air, the impact of softness catching you off guard.

Newt's stomach pressed against your own, pressing into your hips as well. His chest match to your own. His arm now laid across you loosely. You were surrounded by him. You felt his stomach pressed against your body, spreading out against you the closer he got. Yo could feel his weight press into you, pushing you down slightly like he had last night. You shifted yourself, pushing yourself so he was forced to press more weight against you. You could feel Newt's hesitation, his body's frozen stillness that lasted less than a few seconds.

You both shuffled a bit, getting comfortable. After another minute or so of shifting, you both settled, finding a comfortable place to melt into. Newt was pressed against you. You felt his one leg pressed between the two fo yours, his wide thigh giving a gentle pressure to your legs that you found welcoming. His stomach and side had slightly pinned you again, though less so than last night. You felt the pressure on your right side, pressing you down into the mattress.

After a couple of minute of lying still and indulging in the feeling of him against you, your mind began to sink into the hazy feeling of sleep again. You were almost passed out again, on the same brink of sleep, when you felt the new pressure and warmth.

You felt the lips press against yours, and your mind came back to life. After a second's hesitation, you began to kiss back, a hand coming to rest on Newt's shoulder. The kiss was lazy, keeping you in the same hazy mindset but less sleepy this time. It was slow and gentle, something that was barely there but comforting nonetheless. You felt Newt's hand trail down your side, his lips leaving yours to kiss your shoulder. His hand slid down, settling on the back of your thigh. He guided your leg to wrap around his, shifting his own leg closer to you, pressing it against you as he shifted just a bit closer. His lips trailed softly up your shoulder and to your neck. His wide, splayed hands pulled you even closer, his hand sliding back up your leg, making its journey back the way it came.

The soft gasp you let out was from feeling Newt's hand slide up your shirt, resting now on your back. His hand was soft and warm, the feeling of it leaving a fuzzy feeling on your skin as the tingling feeling began to spread from your stomach and all through your body again.

Your own hand now slide down, pressed slightly against the side of his stomach, your hips pushed as close to his body as you could manage, the gentle rocking in your body getting you just ever so slightly closer to him. You could feel his breath against your skin, and suddenly you were gripping at his love handle on his side. Your hands finally dare to search the map of his body when he begins to kiss at a spot under your jaw, his lips having a new pressure and feeling to them now. He himself let out a noise of surprise by your reaction.

You both laid there, both surprised by your own reactions, but it was quickly picked back up. You let yourself go, let your hands wander him, his surprised gasps and small noises became fewer and fewer each time you let your hands venture over each dip and crevice. His hands pulled you closer for contact, you pull on top of you more for the added weight. He kissed your shoulder and jawline, letting his teeth gently drag against the skin on your shoulder every now and again. You kept grabbing and touching, your attention on his stomach and sides widely apparent to you both. Your hips were now wedged above his, your hips and stomach now pinned underneath the lower side of his stomach.

Your mind was fuzzy and hazy, a feeling of sluggishness and heavy limbs still taking over your body. But sleep had managed to get pushed towards the back of your mind. 


	8. Would It Be Different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a hot minute since i last updated. sorry about that guys.  
> for any of you that read any of my old stuff, i've been in the process of transferring it from tumblr and trying to edit and revise some old works. so my apologies if the updates lag a bit.  
> i'm trying to make the updates longer since they seem to be happening less frequently, hopefully that makes up for it a bit! (3200 this time, in case anyone was wondering)

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

That was the only sound in your dorm. Your fingers were steadily drumming against the top of your desk as you stared at the screen. You weren't 100% sure what you were doing anymore. You had several tabs open. Your music had stopped some time ago. And you had ended up staring into space who knows how long ago. You tried to focus. Bring your mind back. Tried to ground yourself to anything around you. But instead, your mind was dragged back to two weeks ago.

Two weeks.

It had actually been sixteen days (not that you were counting) since you had last seen or spoken to Newt. The last night at the cabin things had gotten a bit heavy and you had thought at one point he may not remember it. Or perhaps he would remember it and it would let new things come to light. But neither seemed the case. Rather, it seemed he had been ignoring you.

You had attempted to talk him a couple of times. Reaching out once just as a friend - trying to see if he would talk to you. After a few days of no response, you tried to talk to him about class. Mentioned a new deadline you had to make for your project. That also went unanswered. 

Now, two weeks (sixteen days) since the cabin and a week since your last text to him, you were beginning to get annoyed. At first, you were simply hurt. Him ignoring you caused a small pang to run through your chest but you tried to brush it off. No use in crying over a boy, you reasoned. But now you were annoyed because he had entirely neglected your project. The project that had a check off date in approximately 28 hours. Yea - that one.

So, a bit angrily, you shut the lid of your laptop and stood up. Collecting your school bag and various materials, you decided it was time for Newt to get over whatever issues he had about the cabin. If not to at least be your friend then to be your partner because you'd be damned if you let him make you cry and fuck up your GPA. With a single huff of frustration, you grabbed your key to the dorm off your desk and walked out, ready to deal with the mess that was Newton Sangster.

. . .

Roughly ten minutes later you found yourself outside of Newt's house. You had kind of dragged your feet while coming over here. The spite and annoyance in you were ready to get this over will. However, the part of you that avoided confrontation at all costs was very against this idea. Just thinking of having to talk to Newt made your chest fill with dread.

 _Too late to turn back now_ , you tried to mentally reason.

_It really isn't._

That was your final thought as your knuckles rapped against the door. Your stubbornness, ultimately, outweighed everything else. 

After a couple of minutes, you were ready to go back to your dorm. You would get marked down on this portion of the project as the guidelines clearly stated both group members had to sign off on it, but you would take the dock in points. With a sigh of annoyance, you were ready to turn around and leave but, as a stroke of luck would have it, that was the exact moment in which someone inside decided to unlock the door.

Standing a bit awkwardly, you rooted yourself in place and waited patiently. After a few more seconds of waiting, the door finally opened. Newt stood on the other side, dressed in baggy gym shorts and what appeared to be an old t-shirt. He immediately froze up a bit on realizing who was at the door but still remained composed, clearing his throat before he addressed you properly.

"Y/N," came the sharp voice, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

With a roll of your eyes, you stepped forward, Newt automatically making room for you as you squeezed into his house. Once inside, you turned to look at him pointed, holding up your laptop and tapping it.

"This. Our project. The one that we have to turn in our sources and annotated citations for by tomorrow. The one that we both have to physically sign and turn in," you said, you a sharp edge to your voice. Your annoyance had grown in the past few minutes, allowing you to voice yourself properly. Newt sighed quietly, nodding his head in understanding as he made his way for the dining room.

Grabbing his laptop off of the desk that sat between the living room and the dining area, he quietly made his way to a seat at the dining table. You quietly followed suit, sitting across from him. You took out your materials and began filling out the various pieces of paper that your professor had supplied you with. Newt at one point left to grab something, quickly returning with other papers for you to look at.

Despite your annoyance, you couldn't help but appreciate the way in which the shirt he wore fitted him. It was an old shirt and was a bit smaller than his other shirts. In appreciating his choice of dress for the day, you also noticed the subtle change to the curve of his sides and stomach. It wasn't much but you could easily tell. He had put on more weight in the past couple of weeks, rounding out his middle a bit more. The small itch to let your hands wander became a distraction.

Over the course of a couple of hours, you managed to finish the papers that were assigned to you and organize it accordingly. Newt worked on finishing the annotated citations on his laptop. His intent gaze allowed you to sneak a handful of appreciative glances, your eyes tracing over his form again and again. Your mind wandered back to the night at the cabin, remembering how he felt pressed against you. The desire to feel it again growing the longer you were near him.

"Alright, I uploaded the finished document. Did you finish the written portion?"

The sudden break of silence knocked you from your daydreaming. Nodding, you slid the small stack of papers across the table to Newt, handing him a pen to sign the front page just below your own signature.

"Alright... so," Newt said, his eyes looking up to meet yours again, "that's... it. Yea?"

With another nod you stood up, collecting your things, getting ready to just leave his house. As you began to walk towards the door, Newt behind you, you suddenly stopped, turning around quickly. Newt stumbled slightly, stopping himself before he could run into you, a look of confusion finding its way to his face.

"So?" you asked, an expectantly look in your eyes. Newt's eyebrows bunched up, crinkling in confusion. With a sigh and a roll of your eyes, you continued.

"So... why have you been avoiding me?"

Newt's face dropped, a blank look taking over his features. He stood up a bit straighter, his eyes looked past you a bit, and he cleared his throat. The silence in the room was tense and part of you almost regretted asking. The desire to know what was going on was strong but you also didn't want to have to deal with... whatever this was.

"What do you mean? I haven't been-"

"Bullshit. We made out and then you don't talk to me for two weeks afterward? I wouldn't call that a 'coincidence,' Sangster," you said sharply, your voice faltering only momentarily as you recalled the encounter you two had at the cabin. Now Newt was looking towards the ground a bit, his shoulders slumped forward a bit, face reddening.

"Ah, well... I wasn't sure, you know, it that was... supposed to happen," he mumbled. There was a look of discomfort hidden in his eyes. The vagueness of his answer gave you a few clues to what he was referencing more specifically, though you weren't going to speak on it in plain terms either.

"What do you mean? You chose to kiss me and I chose to kiss you. What wasn't supposed to happen?" you prodded, trying to get him to talk to you more. You understood what he was getting at but you wanted him to talk to you. You wanted him to be the one to say it.

"I just... I didn't know, okay? Maybe we both drank too much or-" he began, trying to find any excuse to avoid what was actually bothering him.

"I didn't drink. And you barely drank," you countered.

"Well maybe... maybe it was just desperation and availability. Maybe it was just that we were both there and that's all," he tried again.

Stepping towards him you looked him in the eye. His eyes shifted, looking around you until he finally settled on meeting your gaze.

"And now?" you asked.

"Now?"

"What if we kissed again... now?" you asked, your eyes shifting away momentarily. Whatever surge of confidence or fearlessness you were currently expecting was not what you were used to. The build of annoyance and the desire to just get whatever this was over with and out of your system had given you a small spark and drive. Pushing you on despite whatever reservations you may have had.

"Would it still just be because of... availability," you pushed, trying to get a response from him. "I-I guess not," he muttered.

Silence.

Your confidence had run dry. You were frozen in place. All the built up anger, annoyance, desire - whatever it had been - was gone. Now it was just you and your hatred of confrontation and the instinct to run. Another minute of silence between the two of you passed, your eyes having fallen to stare at the ground by now. This was not ideal and you wanted it to be done with.

Without another word or sound, you turned, grabbing the doorknob. You were ready to flee from the situation at hand. With the choices of fight or flight, you were opting for flight right now.

Before you could open the door all the way it was slammed shut. Newt's hand came forward, shoving the door closed, his other hand grabbing your wrist. You refused to turn around, your body feeling frozen again. But without hesitation, Newt turned you back, the surge of confidence you previously had had seemingly now spread to him.

A second of silence, and then you were pushed against the door. Newt's body pressed against yours, pushing your back flat into the hardwood, his lips pressing into yours. 

Unlike the first time you kissed Newt, this kiss was immediately filled with urgency and energy. At the cabin, it was timid at first. Both unsure and both ready to pull back at any moment. This time, however, there was nothing being held back. The intensity surged through you, your heart racing as soon as you registered his initial touch.

His hands were on your hips, your hands finding their way to his shoulders, both of you pulling the other closer. Newt's hand moved from your hip, coming up to pull your chin to the side, tearing you away from the fervent kiss, his lips instead latching onto your neck. Your own hands slipped lower, grabbing at his hips and pulling him closer to you. 

You could feel the space around you get smaller, your body feeling like it was being boxed in by his. You wanted every part of you to be touching him. Wanted every part of your skin to be touched by his. The ideas racing through your mind gave you a feeling of mental numbness - a surge of excitement giving you the sensation of static again.

You were so caught up in your own thoughts and own desires that you barely felt Newt picking you up. You barely felt his hands splayed out across your thighs, picking you up and holding you against him. Your legs finding a place on either side of him to find a grip and hold on, your arms somehow finding their way around his neck. The next thing your mind fully took in was the feeling of softness against your back. The sudden weight of Newt above you pressing you further down into it.

Your hands moved without thought and your mind raced with anticipation. You no longer cared how exactly you had made it to Newt's bed all you cared about was the fact that you were here now and you were helping him take off his shirt. And that was all your mind could focus on. The sensation of buzzing and excitement pulsing through your body as your hands found their way back down to Newt's sides, the sensation of actually touching _him_ giving you a new edge and rush of excitement that you didn't realize existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update we'll probably dip into some more graphic depictions. until then though, enjoy what your imagination can build off of this. it was getting a bit long already - didn't want a 5-7k chapter when all the others are only 2-3k.  
> until next time!


End file.
